gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Rune
This page is currently a big WiP. Rune is the goddess of trees, magic, and change. She's currently a very stressed and worried deity. ~Appearances~ >Common Appearance< Rune often appears to be around the ages of 18-21. Her hair is strawberry blond, and it falls just below her shoulders and seems to have a slight and natural wave. She typically wears it in a ponytail or sometimes a headband, with her bangs either typically covering her forehead or swept to the right. Her eyes have heterochromia; the left eye is blue with silver flecks and the right is green with gold flecks. She is average height, looking about 5'7", maybe 5'8", and has a skinny build. She has a fair skin tone and a spray of freckles along her arms and face. Rune prefers to wear a nice, button up forest green shirt, and black jeans with black combat boots, though sometimes she will wear brown hiking boots. Sometimes she'll also wear a black or dark brown shrug{? I think that's what it's called XD.} >Tree Appearance< A large oak tree about four feet thick. At the front of the tree, there's a very faint carving of Rune's sleeping face. While an oak, all of her leaves are sort of an orange red color, and the bark seems to be a lighter shade than the average oak tree. >Alternate Appearance< On occasion, mostly just to mess with people's heads, she will change her appearance to that of Swampy's, her pervious name. In this form, she has long, wavy brown hair that reaches to about the middle of her back. Her eyes stay the same colors. She has a few freckles dotting her face. Her build is skinny and tall, reaching a height of around 6', 6'1". >Cat Appearance< In this form, Rune is an average sized cat with red fur and a white paw on her front right paw. Her eyes stay the same. If Rune were to ever take the form of a cat, it's likely on accident. In reality, Rune can take on may different appearances, but those are the three she chooses, or not, in the case of shifting into a cat, to use the most. ~Personality~ Very WiP and needs to be fixed. But she's pretty much a very scatterbrained, friendly deity who gets stressed very easily. ~Backstory~ When Rune was about fifteen, she went off to go explore in a nearby swamp, like she did almost every day for several years. But this day was different. Everything was fine until she stepped into a hidden pit of quicksand. She tried to get out, but only managed to fall further in. Somehow, after panic and stress, she got out. It was because the pit of quicksand led to a cavern with no exit, save it be the quicksand that brought her in. Curious and happy to be out of the quicksand, she looked around. Soon, she found a blue flower that she loved, and was fascinated by the fact that she had never actually seen any flower like it before. She stayed by it, seeing as she could find no way out of the cave. After hearing the voice of a man, she called out, and he decided to help. He instructed him to eat it. Having trusted him enough to do as he told, she ate it, turning her into the goddess of trees, mist and swamps. However, there was one day when she changed completely and became a goddess of trees, magic and change. At this point, she switched her name to Rune. She does not remember the details of why or even how she changed, though there have been moments when she wishes she did. ~Story~ Very WiP For a while, Rune didn't really talk with other deities. After a while though, she decided to try to get to know more people, which resulted in her meeting Kenshin. To be perfectly honest, Rune wasn't so sure what to think of him when they first met. He was cutting down young trees, ￼and after she had pointed out that she was the goddess of trees, he fixed them with a flick of his wrist. This left her confused, but also genuinely curious. After bothering him wirh questions, she found that she actually liked him. She didn't meet Kenshin again until she found him training Galaxian. Rune accidentally ran into Kenshin and Galaxian while they were training, and, seeing as Rune has a bit of a grudge against Kenshin, decided to help train Galaxian, which would hopefully annoy Kenshin. This earned herself the title of "Rune-sama" by Galaxian. One day, Skylar went missing, and Kenshin decided to visit. After hearing, he agreed to look in the forest near her domain. It was there he was attacked by Alexander and later Kokumajutsu. Rune managed to save him, leading to Kenshin telling her about his past. Rune was shocked, but wanted to help and offered him a place to stay in her domain. While Kenshin stayed at her domain, the two bonded fairly well and even went on a date. ~Character Relations~ >Kenshin< Rune meet Kenshin while he was training. Part of his training involved cutting down some young trees, so to say the least, the two did not get along very well. They met again later when he was first beginning to train Galaxian, and, not trusting him, she decided to train Galaxian as well. Eventually, she warmed up to him, and she considered them friends, but as time went on, they ended up dating. After Kenshin saved her from Kokumajutsu's hideout, he proposed. After a few weeks of mostly just fluff, they finally got married. Rune admires his determination and protective spirit. After she found out Kenshin took away Allen's memories of her, she grew upset. They now seem to have a currently rocky relationship that Rune hopes they can fix soon. However after finding out he was corrupted, she's not so sure what she can do anymore and feels hopelessly lost when she thinks about him. >Galaxian Explosion< Galaxian was once Rune's student. She isn't too sure what to think of him now, but she does consider the young deity a friend. Big WiP, probably needs development >Rina< Rina is a little girl that Kenshin found. For a while, she stayed in Rune's domain, and she grew quite attached to her. Rina always seems to make Rune happy. Rune loves how observant, creative, and cheery the little girl can be. After talking to Kenshin, they agreed to adopt Rina. Rune has a bit of a tendency to spoil the girl, and loves seeing her art. She's trying her best to keep her happy with all that's been going on. Still WiP >Axton< Rune first met Axton when be arrived at her domain, claiming he was her son. Having to memories of him at all, she was completely confused. After Axton gave her a marble containing all of her memories of him and his father, who she had accidentally killed. She let Axton stay in her domain, and is currently trying to help him with his shapeshifting and spell casting. WiP >Skylar< Skylar is Rune's assistant. She enjoys his enthusiasm and whimsical way of life. Over time, Rune has grown protective over him, especially after Alexander tried to kill him twice. She's a but confused by his love for waffles, but makes sure to keep the freezer stocked with frozen waffles for him. She's concerned for him after he left, as he didn't quite say why, but respected his whishes. >Luna< Luna is another one of Rune's assistants. She appreciates how hard working she seems to be. She has noticed something going on between Luna and Axton, but she hasn't said anything. WiP >Kokumajutsu< Kokumajastu is one of Rune's two enemies. She hates how he attacked her boyfriend, and she hates him even more for kidnapping her and then creating a solid illusion that lead Kenshin to thinking she was dead. She thinks he's a completey nasty person. Rune has no idea where he is at the moment, which leaves her a bit worried, seeing as she's hit a low and it would be easier for him to attack. >Alexander< Alexander is Rune's other enemy. He burned down her original domain, and has tried to kill her assistant twice. He also once helped kidnap her, which, to say the least, does not make her opinion of him any better. She also seems to have an interesting past with him. Rune currently has no idea where he is, but just hopes he'll leave her alone now. >Vixey< Rune does not like her other kidnapper at all. To Rune, Vixey seems bent on making her miserable and killing Kenshin, so it's clear their relationship isn't the best. WiP >Allen< Allen is Rune's ex-boyfriend. They met at a party hosted by Dalia, and afterwards, they agreed to meet again. A while later, they became a couple. Not too soon into their relationship, Allen began acting odd, and Rune grew worried. She tried to figure out what was wrong with him and see if there was any way she could help. As time went on, Rune began to realize she saw him as more of a brother than a boyfriend. Unfortunately, when Rune tried to tell him, he wasn't exactly himself, so he actually seemed excited about that. At the current moment, Rune feels awful that she let Kenshin destroy his memories of her. She is trying to see if they can become friends again, and is letting him stay at her domain. WiP >Fallon< Rune doesn't know her sister-in-law very well, but she finds it a bit odd that she stalked them on most of her and Kenshin's dates. Rune appreciates that Fallon always seems to be willing to help her, especially if she's having a problem with Kenshin. Probably needs more development. >Katori< To be completely honest, Rune doesn't know what to think of him. One moment, she thought she had accidentally turned him into a cat, the next he was acting rude, and later he seemed to be acting nice. For the most part, Rune just seems uncomfortable or suspicious around him. All she really knows about him is that Rina enjoys his company. She now feels bad that she couldn't help save him. Probably still WiP >Dairo< Rune has a hard time talking to Dairo sometimes, seeing as he kidnapped her and replaced all her memories with her sister's. She's slowly learning to trust him. WiP; needs development. >Lua< WiP; Rune is also letting her stay in her domain for the time being. She feels bad for Lua, since her own brother wants to kill her. ~Powers~ Rune normally sticks to smaller spells such as telepathy, teleporting, or morphing into her tree form. Of course, she can do far more than just that, some of which are as follows: * Shapeshifting/granting others the ability to shapeshift * The ability to help trees grow and communicate with them * Most magical spells Ok yeah, that's about it XD ~Trivia~ * Rune likes to guess what her silverware is made out of * Rune's favorite genre to read is science fiction, especially those that involve some form of time travel * She can't cook. If she ever needs to make a meal, she'll use a conjuration or transformation spell * Rune burnt down her library in a time when she wasn't herself. She is currently trying to fix it * She's fluent in most rune languages * She has a sweet tooth, and especially loves butterscotch candies * Most of the rooms in her domain are empty * Her favorite color is green, specifically a deep forest green * After being in Kokumajutsu's magic resistant chains for about a week or so, it began to mess with her magic. This resulted in her now either turning herself or others into cats at random, and it's random when her magic changes her or another back into human form ** That would be why she's sometimes referred to as 'Kitten' * More information about her domain is here. ~Gallery~ File:Kene.jpeg|Drawn by Specter! Category:Female Category:Goddess Category:Forumer Category:Work in progress